


For Steven

by That_One_Random_Guy



Series: Steven Universe Stories [3]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, Blood, But I guess you can read it that way if youre into that, Character Death, Child Death, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I also need a hug, It's kinda Pedophilia but, Lars needs a hug, Not meant as shipping Lars and Steven, Sad times, Shattered - Freeform, You do you boo, please
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-27 09:21:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21389815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/That_One_Random_Guy/pseuds/That_One_Random_Guy
Summary: What would have happened if Steven had been the one to smash the robinoid instead of Lars on Homeworld?
Relationships: Lars Barriga & Off Colors, Lars Barriga & Steven Universe
Series: Steven Universe Stories [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1539886
Comments: 12
Kudos: 70





	For Steven

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Welcome back to the Sad Boi Hours! Make sure to read the tags, and Enjoy! (Kudos and comments are also highly appreciated ;3)

Lars watched in a stunned terror as Steven leaped from the rock he had been standing on, landing heavily on one of the robinoids with a long, sharp piece of stone hugged in his arms. He struggled to hold on as the drone began flying around, desperately trying to throw him off. He whacked the scanner with the rock piece, trying to break the robot. 

“Steven!” Lars shouted, fear freezing him to his spot as Steven lifted the sharp stone above his head. The off-colors watched too, though thoroughly confused. _What is he_ doing?

“Eat this!” The child shouted, smashing the scanner with as much force as his little body could muster. Light erupted from the robot, leaving Lars to watch helplessly as a terrified flash ignited in Steven’s eyes.

Then, the robinoid exploded, blinding Lars for a moment. He forced his eyes open against the sting of the smoke, frantic to see where Steven was. He heard it before he saw it. A thud, the sound of glass breaking, followed by the vision of Steven plummeting towards the ground. Steven hit the ground hard, creating a small crater. There was one on the large column of holes that Steven had been thrown back into as well. 

“Steven?!” Lars broke into a run as soon as he caught sight of the boy. He skidded to a halt beside the child, turning him over gently. 

“Steven?”

“That was amazing!”

“So brave!”

“We’re winning! We’re winning!” Lars could hear the off-colors come up behind him as he inspected Steven. He didn’t look like he had any injuries, so why wasn’t he awake? Then Lars noticed that there were small beads of blood gathering in the corners of Steven’s mouth. He frowned and put his ear to the child’s chest, listening for a breath. Nothing. He stifled a gasp, quickly reaching out with a shaky hand to feel for a pulse. He searched for several moments, terror gripping him as he found no beat beneath his fingertips. Hesitantly, he lifted Steven’s shirt a little bit. His gem was shattered, some shards slipping onto the ground, some staying on his stomach, and some--Lars realized with a horrified jolt--Had pierced his skin, stabbing into him like pins on a dartboard. He pulled his shirt back down, not wanting to see the abhorrent sight any longer.  


Heaving a horrified breath, he covered his mouth with his hands, tears welling in his eyes. He couldn’t be-? 

“O-oh _God_…” Lars whispered, sliding his hands underneath the boy and pulling him toward his chest. The hand positioned behind Steven’s head felt sticky, and when he moved it to look at it Lars noticed that it was stained a deep crimson. He felt sick--bile rising in his throat. Swallowing the feeling down, he let out a choked sob as the situation really hit him full force. Steven just _died_. He wasn’t ever going to come back.

Guilt pierced his heart right then, tears making their way unbidden down his face. He would never get to tell Steven that he didn’t mean all the horrible things he’d said to him. He’d never get to say he was sorry for being such a jerk. Steven was just a _kid._ He was only fourteen. He had so much potential, so many choices. He had his whole life in front of him! He had some kind of...Magical destiny, right? How could he be dead? He was a good person! _Way better than me_, Lars thought bitterly, sniffing and placing his forehead against Steven’s.

“I’m sorry” He whispered brokenly to the fallen child. His tears fell onto Steven’s face and for a moment he felt an unexplainable hope flicker in his chest as if the tears would do something magical. He didn’t know why he felt disappointed when they didn’t. 

“It should’ve been me. I-It should have been me, you didn’t deserve this… It sh-should’ve been-”_-Steven had been afraid when he died-_” me!” He cut himself off with a sob, pulling Steven closer as he mourned the loss of his friend. He heard the off-colors approach, then pause as if they weren’t sure it was a good idea. They stepped back, letting the teenager grieve his friend in peace. 

After a few moments, he stood, laying Steven back down onto the ground as softly as he could. He turned to look at the off-colors, who stared back with wide, confused eyes. He had to get off this planet. He had to get home. He needed a ship, and to get Steven’s body onto it. It was the least he could do for the boy that saved his life. He would bring him back to Earth and get him to his weird magical sisters--or were they his moms? Who knows?

All he knew is that they had to get back.

For Steven.

**Author's Note:**

> I...Might have a problem. When you crave angst, you just gotta murder a fool...y'know? Oh, who am I kidding, of course you do. You decided to read this, didn't you?


End file.
